


L’altra donna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Bellezza pura [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Quasimodo ora vede 'altro' dalla cima del suo campanile.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Belle/Quasimodo (se lo fai): Quasimodo trova Belle persino migliore di Esmeralda.





	L’altra donna

L’altra donna

Quasimodo si aggrappò alla colonna di pietra e piegò il capo, guardando la piazza sotto di lui. Sopra di lui innumerevoli piccioni avevano spiccato il volo, mentre le statue alle sue spalle creavano dei giochi di ombre.

La gargoyle si avvicinò a lui, saltellando.

“Cosa fai ragazzo? Osservi ancora il mondo ora che puoi viverlo?” domandò.

“Sono venuto a suonare le mie vecchie amiche: le campane” rispose Quasimodo. Sulla metà del viso deforme era ricaduta una ciocca dei suoi capelli.

La gargoyle udì delle risate in lontananza e si affacciò a sua volta.

Esmeralda danzava a piedi nudi, ridendo, facendo volteggiare i veli intorno al suo corpo, inseguendo il bambino di cinque anni che le scorrazzava intorno.

“Devo dire che è sempre bella” mormorò.

“Ho imparato ad amare il suo acume, più che il suo corpo” ribatté Quasimodo.

La gargoyle socchiuse un occhio.

“Non metto in dubbio la sua intelligenza, ma la vedo più come una rivoluzionaria che una donna di cultura” borbottò. Guardò in faccia Quasimodo e ne seguì lo sguardo. Vide che lì vicino, ad osservare i due intenti a giocare e ballare, c’era una ragazza; ed era lei che Quasimodo guardava.

Belle teneva un libro chiuso sulle gambe e batteva le mani dando il tempo.

“Col tempo, ragazzo mio, credo che tu abbia imparato a preferire proprio qualcun altro” borbottò la gargoyle.


End file.
